


Vid: Book of Days

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fanvids, Feels, Found Family, Gen, Physical Triggers, Team as Family, Video, journeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Seven years. 170 episodes. One journey.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32
Collections: VidUKon Premieres 2020





	Vid: Book of Days

**Author's Note:**

> subtitles and download coming soon!


End file.
